Rainbow Dash Doesn't like Bananas
by FlutterPal
Summary: Rainbow Dash doesn't like bananas. What is the world for her now?


The Banana Group started dancing and singing around me. They stood up on their hind legs and waved their hooves in the air as if they were trying to call a taxi, only to start yelling out words like, "KILL THE PINNAPPLE LOVER!" or "YOU STIIIIINNKKK!"

It was- interesting. They were all dressed up as bananas, and lookin' pretty angry to me. I tried to shoo them off but, there they went. One yelled my name: "RAINBOW DDDAAAASSSSHHH!" and one yelled my nick-name. "DASSSHHIIIEEE!"

I rubbed my rainbow-maned head, completely confused, of course. "All I said was that I didn't like banan-"

"SHE'S A PINEAPPLE LOVER!"

The people dressed up and apparently angry were too in a blur of fighting to get to me to recognize their faces. "Well, why is this suddenly WAY too weird to handle?" I asked myself, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, very quickly, a bright flash of light escaped the middle of a weird circle that I noticed was formed around me by The Banana Group, and almost as quickly as the light came, it disappeared. It was a shape of a pony, finally standing on all fours, yet still in a banana suit. It was a pink pony-

"HI DASHIE!"

I screamed and flew away as fast as my wings could carry me across a blur of- something. That pink pony- I just knew I had to get away from her. For a while of flying, all of the time regretting to look back, I looked back; there was a giant swarm of angry bananas running towards me, the pink pony in the lead of the herd.

I widened my eyes and screamed once again. This just had to be a dream! There was no other answer unless I was imagining it! But I'll wake up now…

I bonked my head on my hoof; didn't work. I blinked thousands of times: didn't work. I even pinched myself- didn't. Work.

I groaned, my wings slowing down, becoming tired. The bananas were coming closer. Just one speed boost…

And I went tumbling to the ground, only to hit my head on a random rock. The bananas formed another circle around me, way more furious than before, except for the pink one, who was bouncing and smiling. "Rainbow Dash, what's wrong?"

I tried to answer, only for my voice to come in a stuffed animal squeak, long and clear. I covered my mouth with my hooves, widened my eyes, and blushed a deep red, very embarrassed.

I tried again, until my voice was another stuffed animal squeak. The bananas fell down, laughing hardly and filling my ears with complete annoying sounds. I covered my ears, leaving my mouth exposed, still deep red from being completely embarrassed.

All of sudden, every single banana's unclear pony face became clear, but a dog's face instead. The laughs became barks. The banana suits disappeared, to be replaced with white cat bodies and a green- alligator tail?

On the white cat bodies' backs appeared a turtle's shell, and the faces' ears were all bunny ears.

I lowered my ears, my pupils shrank, I screamed again, and fell through a dark hole, flapping my wings wildly to stop it. The creatures jumped in and, the last thing I remember is the creatures turning into just plain bananas.

"I SURRENDER!"

Dash opened her eyes wide, and fell down from a tree. She rubbed her head tiredly. "What the heck? Was that another dream? Must've been…"

Right next to me I saw my pet turtle tank floating, with Angel the bunny, Opal the cat, Winona the dog, Gummy the alligator, and Pinkie Pie all stood at her sides.

"Hi Dashie! How was your nap? Was it another weird dream?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and slumped down into some grass she was laying in. "Yeah, weirder than usual. It actually had you in it, Pinkie," she stated.

Pinkie Pie smiled widely from ear to ear, and started asking a bunch of questions. "What did I do? What did I look like? What was my emotions? Oh, wait, that question has an obvious answer. Well, what happened? Did I do good things? Did you –"

Dash covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoof. "Pinkie, I'll tell you about it later. All I can tell you now is that it was about bananas, just because I said I didn't like them, and that's where the weird part happened. There was this banana group that got mad at me- It's just too complicated to explain all right now, especially sense I'm still tired."

Pinkie Pie had scrunched up her nose angrily when she heard Dashie say that she didn't like bananas. She pulled out a banana that came out of nowhere. "You mean like this one?"

Rainbow Dash screamed loudly at the thing, and went straight back to sleep.

"I SURRENDER!"

Dash opened her eyes wide, and fell down from a tree. She rubbed her head tiredly. "What the heck? Was that another dream? Must've been…"

Right next to me I saw my pet turtle tank floating, with Angel the bunny, Opal the cat, Winona the dog, Gummy the alligator, and Pinkie Pie all stood at her sides.

"Hi Dashie! How was your nap? Was it another weird dream?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and slumped down into some grass she was laying in. "Yeah, weirder than usual. It actually had you in it, Pinkie," she stated.

Pinkie Pie smiled widely from ear to ear, and started asking a bunch of questions. "What did I do? What did I look like? What was my emotions? Oh, wait, that question has an obvious answer. Well, what happened? Did I do good things? Did you –"

Dash covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoof. "Pinkie, I'll tell you about it later. All I can tell you now is that it was about bananas, just because I said I didn't like them, and that's where the weird part happened. There was this banana group that got mad at me- It's just too complicated to explain all right now, especially sense I'm still tired."

Pinkie Pie had scrunched up her nose angrily when she heard Dashie say that she didn't like bananas. She pulled out a banana that came out of nowhere. "You mean like this one?"

Rainbow Dash screamed loudly at the thing, but soon was able to just get some pineapple at Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Yes, I copy and pasted that part again. It was meant to make a laugh, not just because I was lazy. Flutters out! ~FlutterPal_


End file.
